


Father Of The Year Wouldn't Mean A Thing When Compared

by ghostdreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Human Monsters, John just wants to keep his boys safe, Mention of A Child Molester- But Nothing Happens!, Parent John Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, The Winchesters drop out of 'normal society', Threats To Children, Wee-Winchester Brothers, supernatural monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John couldn't do the 'right thing' and abandon his sons to be raised by a 'normal real' family. And shouldn't trying to keep your loved ones safe be more important than the public's opinions?</p><p>(Unedited)<br/>( Sorry for the repost. I changed the summery. And re-added a few sentences that apparently got disappeared when I first posted))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Of The Year Wouldn't Mean A Thing When Compared

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think John was a good dad. He naturally wasn't perfect and made mistakes but he raised Dean and Sam in a very dangerous reality the best he could in a time when taking care of children was still generally considered only a 'woman's' thing.

There was a goddamned convicted child molester living three houses from his babies!

And they had told him 'not to create a unnecessary fuss'!

This was what the normal way of life he grew up with really was? Ignoring threats and pretending they weren't really there? Letting them do whatever they wanted to you and your loved ones?

He couldn't do it! He'd tried to give the boys up once already like everyone told him he should. They had told him a man needs to have a wife to raise his children. That the boys were safe and fine.....

Well he'd had a wife!( Oh God, Mary! I miss you every goddamned miserable day!) And some unholy thing had murdered her.......burned her alive on the ceiling! He hadn't been able to-....god he hadn't been able to do a thing about it!

And his sons hadn't been either fine or safe! Dean, who had actually first started talking at an early age, hadn't spoken since the fire to the point that the damned stupid doctors were blaming it on there being something wrong with him! He was a child who's mother was dead! Something was wrong and it wasn't Dean!

And there had been some _thing_ hiding in their closet when he had snuck into that house to see them- because the people he had thought were his friends 'didn't think it would be wise for him to visit Dean and Sam until he maybe got his head back on strait'.... The creature wasn't the same as what killed Mary but still..........he'd grabbed his son away from the thing before he even bothered to think...stabbing it with his pocket knife had made it bleed pale smoke. He hadn't wanted Dean to see that, more violence when what he'd always wanted was for his children to never have to encounter any, tucking the innocent boy's face away from the horrors......

Now his boys were stashed in some house with strangers that none of them even knew or had even met before and was nearby to a real sicko!

A small window on the top floor of the slumbering night-time darkened residence creaked open.

"Daddy!" The little voice he'd been so desperate to hear called out in a frightened near-whisper.

"Dean!" 

And the last hold-overs of engrained obedience to 'normalcy' ,which had shattered when Mary died, finally fell away...

He didn't care anymore what they thought or said. He was going to do whatever it took to protect the family he had left. And kill the thing that had stolen Mary's life.......along with any other evil sons-of-a-bitches he could find.....

 

When all the money he'd had was gone and hunger starting to burn he'd taken one look in the rear-view mirror.... at the sight of his baby's unhappily sobbing face, as Sammy found only his brother's fingers when his mouth sought out food, and his oldest's undoubting reasurances of "It's okay, Daddy will get food soon." ....stopped at the next place they came across and stole some food. It wasn't much but it was enough to feed two small boys a couple of meals......

Twenty-three years later he went to Hell for the exact same reasons........... 

 

 

 

 


End file.
